


Glimpses

by Cheekywolfdanielle



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, I also really miss him, Kisses, M/M, Mingyu really misses wonwoo, idolverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheekywolfdanielle/pseuds/Cheekywolfdanielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mingyu really misses wonwoo, his laughter, his scrunchy nosed smiles, even when he spaces off. It's not the same when he's not there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glimpses

**Author's Note:**

> I really miss wonwoo so take this. Snapshot moments of times Mingyu really misses him.

Mingyu really misses Wonwoo.

 

He’s at a fan-sign, receiving gifts from fans and putting on random headbands, but there’s the occasional moment where there’s not a fan in front of him. He laughs to himself and turns to the seat beside him to share the laughter only to realize wonwoo isn’t there. He quickly masks his expression and puts on a false smile, to pose with the plushie. It’s not as good as the real deal.

* * *

 

 

The day when they were huddled in a hospital room hearing the news, Mingyu’s heart sank. Everyone had their heads hung low and no one could look the doctor in the eye. The doctor exited the room with a quick bow and the members just stood there not knowing what to say.

 

“Sorry” Wonwoo quivered, breaking the silence. All the members snapped their attention towards him. “I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry” he repeated again, shedding tears in the process.

 

He just kept saying he was sorry over and over, mostly to himself.

 

“Stop it” Mingyu barked. Mingyu gripped his pant leg, “stop saying you’re sorry. It’s not your fault”.

 

Wonwoo looked up at him and regret flashed across his face, he was just about to say something but Jeonghan spoke first

 

“Wonwoo-ah!” Jeonghan threw his arms over Wonwoo, crying and smearing his makeup. Soon the rest of the members joined in for one big group hug.

 

Hours later the room was quieter and only held two occupants. Wonwoo was laying down, with his fingers linked between Mingyu’s. Mingyu sat in a chair pulled close to the hospital bed, worry evident in his features.

 

“How do you feel?”

 

“Tired, but glad you stayed here with me. It makes me feel better than I actually am.” Mingyu flashed a warm smile in response.

 

“You’re hardly ever this sappy.”

 

“You’re right, it must be the drugs they gave me.” The small banter continued for a little while longer, but they had to stop when wonwoo could barely keep his eyes open.

 

“I’m sorry you have to see me like this.” Wonwoo apologized as Mingyu was getting ready to leave.

 

“Stop apologizing.” he demanded. The younger leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to the forehead before pressing one to his lips. Wonwoo brought a hand to the side of Mingyu’s face and kissed back tiredly.

 

“I wish i wasn’t so tired, I want to make out with you”. A huff of laughter escaped the younger’s lips as he pulled back.

 

“We will. Just get better first, okay?” Wonwoo smiled sleepily as he replied.

 

“Okay.” Mingyu couldn’t help himself, Wonwoo looked so cute lying there and him staring at him all lovingly, so he went back for more kisses. He peppered kisses all across Wonwoo’s face before receiving a weak push to his head and a grunt.

 

“Okay okay. I’m leaving.” Mingyu made his way to the door before turning around and throwing out a “sleep well Wonwoo”. The response back he got was a snore. The younger quietly laughed to himself, before finally returning home.

* * *

 

 

The Interviewer asks about Wonwoo and Mingyu’s face automatically falls a little. It’s normal, of course they would ask but only thing he can choke out is that he’s recovering well and they can’t wait to have him back. He wishes they wouldn’t ask anymore.

 

* * *

 

When they all gather to celebrate the new album, Mingyu can’t help the uptick of the sides of his mouth has he listens to Wonwoo’s voice. He felt happiness surge through him, his features softening as he listened to him talk about what he was doing. It was something mundane, just going to take medicine and then go to sleep, but it managed to put a smile on his face. The phone call ended and there was still a little pout on his face, but he felt a twinge better than before.

* * *

 

They have a concert, of course, but this one’s in a whole nother country, in a famous city that he’s only heard about and seen pictures of. It’s a magical place, full of city lights and glowing billboards, but he’s not there to see it. He has a little plushie tucked in his bag, he can pretend that way, but it’s not the same. He snaps pictures to send and takes some videos to show later, although nothing would be better than for Wonwoo to be there to see the city with him.

* * *

 

One night he’s in the practice room, late at night going over the choreography as always. The choreography is changed, there’s a hole missing in the formations. He’s gone over it as many times as possible, but yet it still feels wrong being by himself for this certain part. His face turns into a scowl and he flops onto the ground.

 

“It’s not fair” he mutters to himself. He pushes the heels of his palms into his eyes and turns over and curls into himself.

 

“It’s really not fair” he whispers again barely heard even to his own ears over the music. Seungcheol watches from the practice doorway with a look of remorse on his face. He doesn’t know how much he can help him, there’s only so many encouraging words you can say before it's in one ear and out the other. Seungcheol sighs and goes to turn off the music. Mingyu doesn’t even move from the ball he’s curled into.

 

“Hyung” was all Mingyu got out before Seungcheol maneuvered mingyu to have his head in his lap. Seungcheol ran his fingers through Mingyu’s hair.

 

“It’s okay Mingyu. He’ll be back home from the hospital and then dancing with us on stage in no time.” Mingyu could only nod. He turned in Seungcheol’s lap and threw his arms around his back, pressing his face into his abdomen.

 

“I miss him so much”

 

“I know you do, more than any of us could understand.” Mingyu pulled his face back and looked up at the leader, panic stricken across his face.

 

“Hyung, I-”

 

“Hey hey, i’m not dumb Mingyu. I can see there’s something different you have with him. It’s okay.” Mingyu’s face contorts and let’s out a choked sob. No one could understand how he felt because he couldn’t say anything, but with the leader’s reassuring words it was like a dam broke lose.

 

“I know you’re worried more than the rest of us and want nothing more than to be by his side, but it’ll take some patience.” The younger boy can only nod as he stains Seungcheol’s shirt with his tears. The only thing that could be heard from the practice room that night were Mingyu’s sobs.

* * *

 

  
The day Wonwoo was cleared to come home, Mingyu couldn’t contain the excitement he felt. He offered to go with some of the others to go pick him up _numerous times_ throughout the day, but the glare Seungcheol cut him shut him right up. He had not much else to do, so he decided to distract himself by bothering the other members. He danced around with Minghao and attempted to beat Vernon’s high score in a video game. Mingyu thought time was passing by quickly, but hours had passed and he got bored with everyone and  the others still weren’t back yet. His excitement had calmed down to the point he wasn’t feeling restless anymore and could sit still long enough, so he thought some TV would suffice.

 

A hand on his shoulder jolted him awake, he hadn’t even realized he fell asleep!

 

He followed the hand on his shoulder the face and realized in his slightly delirious state that it was his leader. There was a serious look on his face.

“There’s someone who wants to see you. I think you should head into the 2nd small room” he explained.

 

Mingyu was confused at first. Who could possibly want to see him that wasn’t already here? Then after a moment it finally clicked, Seungcheol was back which meant Wonwoo was back, which meant Wonwoo was home. Mingyu jumped up from his position on the floor and practically ran into the room with a laughing Seungcheol in the distance. He paused in front of the door and took a look at the person in the room. He couldn’t help but stare at him. The older male was clad in a yellow sweater that hung loosely on his frame and grey sweatpants that clung to his ankles. He was actually here at home and not far away in some hospital room. Mingyu almost felt as if it wasn’t real.

 

“Are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to come over here and hug me” Wonwoo teased. Mingyu smiled, laid down on the bed gently and gathered Wonwoo in his arms. “It’s so good to have you back home” A chuckle left the older’s mouth. “It’s so good to be home.” 

* * *

 

Months later, Wonwoo was cleared to do idol activities again. He was told to still take his medicine and if he felt any problems to come back but other than that, he was free to go back. The group erupted in cheers and opted to celebrate the news by going out. It was a dinner filled with arguments on who gets the next piece of meat and laughter. Wonwoo was seated next to him, a spot Mingyu had to fight for, yelling and joining in with the rambunctious crew. Mingyu felt whole again.

* * *

 

It was a free day amongst the members. They all slept in late, something they haven’t done in ages. They were all tired from the previous days idol activities, all _thirteen_ of them. As the day progressed, some of them opted to go out and be active, while others wanted to stay inside. Mingyu ventured over from his room to the 2nd smaller room and saw Wonwoo was the only one in it. He was lying in his bed on his side and it looked as if he had barely moved from it.

 

“Good morning” the older sang.

“It’s 12:30”

“Good afternoon then.” Mingyu moved from his spot and gently shut the door behind him. He crawled onto the bed and laid right next to Wonwoo facing him.

“Hey” Mingyu whispered.

“Hey”

Mingyu smirked and Wonwoo slowly closed the gap between them. Mingyu closed his eyes, he had been thinking about doing _this_ for weeks. Wonwoo’s lips were slightly chapped from having woken up a couple of hours ago. The kiss started off gentle and sweet, but then it turned heated in a matter of seconds. Wonwoo propped an arm underneath him, gaining height over Mingyu. Mingyu felt a tongue prod at his lips and let his mouth fall open and tilted his head a little more to the side to let his lover gain more access. The older male broke the kiss and repositioned himself so that he was straddling Mingyu. He was panting hard and had started to grind his hips ever so slightly. Wonwoo leaned back down to recapture Mingyu’s lips in another heated kiss. Mingyu let out a small gasp when felt a thickness press into his thigh, but Wonwoo wasn’t stopping. He continued downward towards his neck, leaving light presses since he can’t leave any marks where anyone will see. Mingyu brought his hands to Wonwoo’s butt and gave a slight squeeze, causing a small moan to arise from the older. Wonwoo gripped Mingyu’s face and kissed him again.

“We really can’t do this right now” Wonwoo explained in between kisses.

“Why not?” Mingyu panted out.

“Because the others are here.” Mingyu let out a groan and slammed his head against the pillow.

“You started this you know”

“I said i wanted to make out with you when I got better, not try exhibitionism for the first time.” Wonwoo joked.

“You’re hilarious.” he deadpanned.

“I know baby.”

Mingyu brought a hand up to Wonwoo’s face and cupped it behind his ear. The heat of the moment had wore off into something lighter.

“I really love you, you know” the younger admitted.

“I really love you too.”

“I think those drugs are talking again….”

Wonwoo playfully slapped Mingyu across the shoulder. Mingyu’s laughter rung clearly throughout the room. Mingyu couldn’t think of a better place he could be than right here with Wonwoo in his arms and in good health.

* * *

 

Mingyu had really missed Wonwoo.

 

He’s at a fan-sign, receiving gifts from fans and putting on silly headbands. There are moments when he doesn’t have a fan in front of him and takes the opportunity to tell the person next to him something he thought was funny and when he receives a closed eye smile and a scrunched up nose he can’t help but smile fondly himself. It really was great to have Wonwoo back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes angst to fluff i love it. I made it seem like wonwoo had gotten cancer or something like dang Mingyu he's fine. Also sorry if it was a little awkward? It wasn't beta'd and I wrote the rest of this in a couple of hours and had to share it out okay.  
> Come talk to me on twitter!  
> twitter.com/sugasins  
> or you can hit me up on tumblr!  
> matsuokaftt.tumblr.com


End file.
